burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Events (Burnout Paradise)
Events in Burnout Paradise start at any of the 120 Stoplights located throughout the city. When a player earns a new license all Race, Marked Man, Stunt Run and Road Rage events are reset. This allows the player the opportunity to beat the events again to earn wins toward their next license. Single Player Burning Route Each vehicle has its own Burning Route in Paradise City. These routes are timed events that require the player to race against the clock to a specified location. If the player succeeds, a modified version of that particular car will be awarded and delivered to the Junkyard. There are 35 Burning Routes located around Paradise City and an additional 1 on Big Surf Island. Burning Ride and Midnight Ride Burning Rides and Midnight Rides are variations of Burning Routes for bikes. In a Burning Ride or Midnight Ride event, the player has a set time limit to drive through a series of checkpoints placed around Paradise City. There are 19 Burning Rides and 19 Midnight Rides located around Paradise City. Marked Man A Marked Man event is where the player has to reach a destination while several other opponents attempt to stop the player by taking them down. The player's only goal is to survive from start to finish in order to win without being wrecked by their opponents. These opponents always drive black Hunter Civilians. As you progress through the game these opponents will become more and more aggressive. There are 15 Marked Man events around Paradise City and an additional 2 on Big Surf Island. Race Race events consist of the player and at least one other car. The player is given a location to race to and must beat all the other drivers in order to win. There are 40 Race events around Paradise City and an additional 4 on Big Surf Island. Road Rage A Road Rage is where the player is given a target number of takedowns to earn within a time limit. Every car the player takes down adds time to the clock. A Road Rage event is won by meeting or exceeding this target within the given time limit. The player will fail this event if they exceed their vehicles Critical Damage or run out of time before reaching the target. There are 16 Road Rage events around Paradise City and an additional 3 on Big Surf Island. Stunt Run A Stunt Run event challenges the player to achieve a target score by chaining together stunts, such as Barrel Rolling, Flat Spining and Air Time. The player wins the event by reaching or exceeding this target score within the time limit. There are 14 Stunt Run events around Paradise City and an additional 3 on Big Surf Island. Road Rules Road Rules are comprised of Time Road Rules and Showtime Road Rules. Each road has a different time and showtime amount that needs to be beaten. If the player beats both the time road rule and the showtime record for a road the player will rule that road. A silver street sign for a road means that the player has beaten one of the road rules on that road and a gold street sign means the player has beaten both. Road rules can be seen by pressing up on the directional pad or by pressing Numpad 8. There are 64 Roads in Paradise City and an additional 12 Roads on Big Surf Island. Time Road Rules Time Road Rules is where the player will need drive from one end of the road to another within the target time. Once the player enters a road a timer will start. There are 64 Time Road Rules for cars and 128 for bikes in Paradise City and an additional 12 Time Road Rules for cars and 24 for bikes on Big Surf Island. Showtime Road Rules A Showtime Road Rule is where the player must do as much damage as possible to traffic along a road. Players can use the boost button to 'ground break' which will move their car along the road. The value of the damage you cause and the distance of the showtime are recorded as your score for the event. To start showtime hold down the left and right trigger buttons on consoles or S on the PC. Online Multiplayer Races Ranked and unranked races can be single A-to-B destinations or multi-point routes. The host can also determine which vehicles other players can choose. All players can select vehicles while they wait for the race to start. When all players have chosen a vehicle then the race will start with a rundown of players, a map of the race route and a countdown. Once the countdown has finished the players must race through a series of checkpoints to the finish line. Ranked Races Depending on your finishing position in a ranked race and the rank of your opponents. Players will earn and lose ranked racing points which determines their rank. Players can earn the most points by beating players with higher ranks while players will lose points if they lose to someone of a lower rank. There is a racing route for every junction in Paradise City. There are no races available involving Big Surf Island. This is a list of the most popular routes since the release of Cagney. Unranked Races Unranked races work similarly to ranked races but do not earn players points towards their rank. Freeburn Challenges A host of a Freeburn Online game can select various predefined challenges from the game menu for the players to attempt. If all players successfully meet the objective of the Challenge, it is then marked as complete for all players profiles. The list of specific Challenges for each number of players can be found in the following articles: * 2 Player Challenges * 3 Player Challenges * 4 Player Challenges * 5 Player Challenges * 6 Player Challenges * 7 Player Challenges * 8 Player Challenges * Car Timed Challenges * Bike Challenges * Island Challenges There are 350 Original Challenges, 70 Timed Challenges, 70 Bike Challenges and 10 Island Challenges. Online Game Modes There are three game modes available to play during Freeburn Online sessions that were included in Burnout Paradise's Cagney update. A fourth game mode entitled "Cops and Robbers" is only available to players that have purchased the Cops and Robbers Pack. The host can launch these events via the easy-drive menu. Online Stunt Run Each player has to rack up the highest score by chaining together stunts within the given amount of time. Players can have their combos killed by being Takedown by other players. Online Marked Man A player is randomly selected to be the "Marked Man" and must survive a given amount of time without crashing or being taken down by another player. The "Marked Man" can score points by taking down other players or surviving the given time without crashing or being taken down. Players chasing the "Marked Man" can score points by taking that player down. Online Road Rage Players can choose between playing for the Red or Blue team by using the Easy Drive Menu. The host can start the game by opening the easy drive menu and selecting "Start Game." The Blue team must make it to a checkpoint and finish point without being taken down by the Red team. The Blue team wins by having a single player reach the finish point while the Red team wins by taking down all the members of the Blue team. Online Cops and Robbers Players can choose to be on either the Cops or Robbers team by using the Easy Drive Menu. The host can start the game by opening the easy drive menu and selecting "Start Game." Each team must collect the Gold from a location within Paradise City and then deliver it to their teams' safehouse. The Cops team must return the Gold to the Country Club while the Robbers team must deliver the Gold to the Naval Yard. Any player within the Freeburn Session which do not own the Cops and Robbers pack are highlighted as grey on the map and cannot take part in the event. Players that are in the event will not be able to utilize their vehicle's boost while players who are not apart of the event can utilize their boost. Offline Multiplayer Burnout Party The Party Pack is a Premium Downloadable content for Burnout Paradise which allows for up to 8 players in pass-the-pad gameplay. This pack is available as apart of the Ultimate Box. Category:Events Category:Lists